Rain
by ellie199620
Summary: After a night out, Jess's jealous ex boyfriend pays Becker a visit... will it get out of hand? Jecker in the story as well. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

Becker was happier at this moment than he has been in a long time. He sat there in the pub with a smile on his face watching his friends and colleagues laughing and drinking, Matt, Connor, Abby, Emily... Jess. His eyes fixed on Jess as he was awe-struck from her beauty, her eyes, her smile, her hair. He watched her take a sip of orange juice and couldn't help but smile a little more, hear everybody was getting drunk, and little Jess had a kids orange juice. Typical.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Becker!" Connor called while clicking his fingers infront of Becker's eyes. Realising what they had caught him doing made him blush, Abby couldn't hide her smirk.

"Oh, sorry! Out of it for a moment!" Becker said trying to shake it off like nothing happened.

Abby couldn't miss the opputunity to corner him, "oh yeah? What were you thinking?" She glanced to Jess just as Jess glanced at her, they both smiled, Jess blushing slightly.

Becker just sat there wide eyed, looking at Matt for help. He trusted Matt with anything, and his feelings towards Jessica were one thing Matt knew about.

"Come off it, Abby. Next round?" Matt said, trying to change the subject.

"I'd love to stay but i gotta go. I'm shattered!" Jess said checking the time. Everyone suddenly felt the tiredness kicking in.

"Yeah, it is getting late. Come on" Matt said to the group. They all picked up their belongings and headed towards the door. Matt and Emily walked out into the rain hand in hand, as did Connor and Abby. Both couples whispering and giggling, Becker couldn't help but roll his eyes towards Jess. Lovey dovey couples got on his nerves.

"Want me to walk you to your car?" Becker asked Jess, hoping she would say yes. All the little moments he got with her made him feel that little buit more happy and hopeful inside.

"Sure! As long as it's no trouble?"

"No no, it's fine! I'm heading that way anyway, and I don't think the others will be bothered- as bad as that sounds"

Jess giggles at that last comment, and he smiled. He loved making her laugh.

"Here take my jacket, you look freezing" He said draping it over her shoulders.

"It's just rain Becker. I'm sure I won't freeze to death from here to the car. She said rolling her eyes. Even if she did think it was ridiculously sweet of him.

"Yes but still, keep it. Please?"

"OK OK, you win I'll wear it. Your so protective"

Becker had to raise his eye brow at this. "And that's a bad thing?"

Jess's eyes widened. "No no! Of coarse not! Thankyou" She said smiling. They had reached her car now, and as much as Becker didn't want her to , she had to leave.

"Well, see you tomorrow then!" He said, he had to squint through the rain. Water was dripping from his hair, and his clothes clung to his body.

Jess noticed that aswell, and couldn't help but become mesmerised by the shape of his muscular body.

"Jess?" She realised she had been staring, blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked down.

"Huh? Oh yes, see you tomorrow" She replied. Becker watched her get in the car and drive away. He looked down and sighed.

**OK so this is my first story. Opening chapters rubbish i know, but it's the opening right? :) **

**I have a story in my head and it's very, er, action packed? yeah, action packed.**

**So, er, please review! Good, bad, I take anything :) THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_"Huh? Oh yes, see you tomorrow" She replied. Becker watched her get in the car and drive away. He looked down and sighed. _

He missed her. Already, he missed her. He shook his head, rubbed the rain out of his eyes and started to walk. Now Jess had gone the source of his warmth had also, so the freezing temperatures suddenly hit him. He could see his icy breath, and the rain plummeted down harder and harder. He quickened his pace, but he heard his name being called down an alleyway. Becker looked around confused, he knew it was probably a bad idea, especially as he had no weaponary or armour with him, but he had to see who it was.

Becker slowly walked into the alley, it was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. That was when a fist came out of nowhere and collided with his left cheek so hard he came off balance. He felt two hands on each arm making him unable to fight back or escape. _Great_ Becker thought.

"Hello Becker" said a voice coming from infront of him. Becker squinted through the rain and the darkness, but all he could make out was a silhouette.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Another fist collided with him, but this time in the stomach, it took Becker's breath away, but not in a good way like Jess did. "Shut up! I'll do the talking" said the shape infront of Becker. He stepped forwards so Becker could make out the detail of the man. Tall, muscular, short dark hair, he would look friendly if he wasn't holding a bat, had a gun in his pocket, or a knife in the other. _This is not going to be good_ thought Becker, he gulped.

"Did you have fun with Jess tonight? Hm?" Becker's eyes widened. He knew Jess? That can't be good, he could hurt her.

"How do you know Jess?" He spat. The male did not look please, he frowned and was suddenly in Becker's face. He kneed him in the stomach, punched him round the face and hit his torso with the bat. Becker grunted and his legs gave in a little. A crunch was heard when the bat impacted with Becker's torso, _Great, broken ribs, just what I need._

"Jess, Captain Becker, was my ex girlfriend. She broke up with me a few weeks ago" said the man, kicking Becker's shin. "Do you know **why **she broke up with me, Captain?" he hissed. Again thumping Becker around the face.

"No" but he could guess why. _Does she like me?_ He thought when the bat collided with his head. The pain was growing rapidly, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he used the gun or the knife.

The man laughed, even though nothing was funny "She broke up with me. Because she liked..." The male went whispered in Becker's ear "...you" Becker gulped. "I want to hurt you physically how she hurt me emotionally" the man spat as his breathing quickened.

Becker just glared and said "fine, I'm sure she would have broken up with you anyway, look at you". Becker knew he was probably going to die anyway, so why not provoke him, make him mad. It worked, the man clicked his fingers and two huge bodies came towards Becker. Fists, knees, feet and bats collided with every part of Becker's body for what seemed to be a lifetime. He heard a click and suddenly the impacts stopped. But the pain was close to unbearable, he could feel the bruises forming, the bones cracking and the warm blood trickling down the side of his face and from his lip.

He looked up to the man, squinting, the rain was still pounding making the bruises hurt from the impact of the water and the skin. His vision was blurry and he felt his body collapse. But not to the floor, the two men were still holding him up, meaning the pain wasn't over yet...

**Heehee, I love Becker so so much, but I couldn't help it. He is perfect to be beaten up, sorry. I have a few more chapter ideas, maybe more :)  
>Please review! I want to know how I'm doing, English isn't my strongest point :) OK thanks :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_He looked up to the man, squinting, the rain was still pounding making the bruises hurt from the impact of the water and the skin. His vision was blurry and he felt his body collapse. But not to the floor, the two men were still holding him up, meaning the pain wasn't over yet..._

**Meanwhile...**

Matt and Emily were walking hand in hand nearly home. Connor and Abby had walked off ages ago, probably to another pub. But Matt and Emily wanted to get home and have some time together. Matt loved Emily so much, it was hard to put in words how she made him feel. He gazed at her lovingly, even in the rain when her hair was sticking to her face and her make up was pouring from her eyes, she looked beautiful. She noticed him looking at her and hit him lightly.

"What?" She giggled.

"Your beautiful" he was thinking it, so why not tell her? She smiled and pink went to her cheeks, he loved seeing her embarressed. Without thinking he stroked her cheek with his hand very carefully, and she leant into it looking into his eyes.

"Fancy a romantic moment?" said Matt playfully, and winked. Emily looked confused but nodded. "A kiss in the rain, because you are so amazing" He took her face in his hands and carefully kissed her, she laughed into his lips and pulled away. He smiled still holding her face.

"Matt Anderson you are **so **cheesy" Matt looked startled at the words that came out of her mouth, Emily laughed at his expression and kissed him again.

"Let's get inside before you get a cold" Matt said opening the door. He took her coat off, then his but not before checking the pockets. Good thing he did, as Becker's phone was in there. He sighed and put his coat back on.

Emily looked confused "where are you going?"

"Becker's phones in my pocket, best give it back to him. He can't survive without his mobile" He said rolling his eyes. Emily giggled.

"Hurry back!" And with a wink Matt left.

It didn't take him long to get back to the pub that they were in just that night, a minute after he passed it he heard grunts and thuds coming from the alley. He frowned in suspicion and headed towards the sounds. He stopped just before the entrance of the valley and listened for a bit. He heard Becker's name, and Matt's eyes widened. _Don't jump to conclusion look and see. _

He peered around the wall, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A battered, bruised, bleeding Becker was forced upright against a wall. A man was holding a gun up to him. He couldn't let this happen, without thinking Matt jumped from the wall into the alley and shouted, "Becker!"

**Yeah, thanks for reading. Review! If you want anyway :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_He peered around the wall, and he wasn't prepared for what he saw. A battered, bruised, bleeding Becker was forced upright against a wall. A man was holding a gun up to him. He couldn't let this happen, without thinking Matt jumped from the wall into the alley and shouted, "Becker!"_

Becker looked up at the voice that sounded like Matt. His vision was still blurred, and he was in so much pain. Matt just looked at Becker, he was so weak, so dangerously beaten. He turned to the man holding the gun and glared.

"Ah! A friend! This is going to make it so much more fun!" said the male. Moving his gun into aim. He wasn't going to do a sudden kill, oh no, where's the fun in that? He's going to make the Captain suffer. Knowing that one of his friends will be watching.

"Put the gun down **now**" Matt said trying to be threatening. The man just glanced at him and winked.

"Not a chance"

He pulled the trigger twice. A shot through Becker's shoulder and a shot through his thigh. Becker grunted, the pain was past unbearable and he could feel his life slipping away.

"No!" was all Matt cried starting to run towards Becker. He needed him. He needed to be rescued. Matt couldn't watch his best friend die.

"I wouldn't if I were you" said the male, he was pointing the gun at Becker again. But this time at his forehead. Matt stopped as fast as he could.

"Don't" was the only word he could say.

"I won't if you don't move. I'll leave him with you in a minute, don't you worry" said the man, winking. He pulled out a knife from his pocket. Matt's breathing became faster. Becker's life was slipping away, his bleeding body couldn't tense. But through his nearly closed eyes, he saw the knife enter his stomach. A fist collided with his face knocking him to the floor.

"Becker!" Matt's voice echoed down the alleyway.

"Have him. I'm done" said the man. Him and his friends walked away like nothing happened.

Wide eyed, Matt ran to Becker and held him in his arms. The rain was washing away the blood, but Becker's breathing was weak and quick, his skin pale and his heart was barely beating. Matt put pressure on the first gun wound, then the stab wound then the other gun wound. He had to keep moving as each puncture could end his life.

"Becker. Becker listen to me" Becker's eyes moved to Matt's face and he smiled. "You have stay strong and not leave me. You can't leave us. Think about Jess" Becker's eyes widened slightly at the word, he grunted and coughed.

"Matt, help me. I don't want to die. I can't die. Please"

Matt nodded, and rang the ambulance service with tears in his eyes. Becker shook his head and hung up Matt's phone.

"Becker what are you-"

"I want. To go. To. The ARC medical centre" Becker grunted through the pain. He was trying to help Matt in putting pressure on the wounds by pressing down as hard as he could on the stab wound.

Matt nodded and rang the ARC. He explained everything. Wasted minutes passed by, Becker minutes closer to death, when an ambulance arrived.

Matt nodded encouragingly while the medics rushed to aid Becker and get him to the ARC as quickly as possible. "See you at the other end" Matt said and winked. Becker smiled before being dragged into unconciousness...

**Review if you want. First story, try not to be mean. Thanks for reading! Not finished yet... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Matt nodded encouragingly while the medics rushed to aid Becker and get him to the ARC as quickly as possible. "See you at the other end" Matt said and winked. Becker smiled before being dragged into unconciousness..._

Jess, Abby, Connor and Emily all knew what happened and rushed to the ARC as fast as they could. They walked in to see Matt sat outside the medical centre, dripping wet from the rain, eyes blotchy from crying and covered in blood. The sight was horrible. Seeing Matt like that would mean that Becker really wasn't in good shape. Emily rushed over to her boyfriend and put her arms round his shoulders hushing him. Abby hugged Connor tears stinging both of their eyes. And Jess walked slowly to the window of the medical centre wide eyed. Silent tears poured down her face at the site of Becker, her Becker.

His skin was deadly pale where there wasn't bruising or wounds. Dark red circles surrounded his eyes, and fresh blood seeped through the bandages which were recently put on. So many tubes were connected to his body, and the slow rhythm from the heartbeat monitor was the only thing which told Jess that he was still alive. Still alive, but barely.

She turned to Matt. "What happened?" her voice came out only as a whisper. But everybody heard her.

"I was walking to Becker's because I found his phone in my pocket, when I heard grunts and thuds coming from an alleyway" Everybody was listening intently.  
>"I walked over to the alley and peered round the corner" He swallowed hard and frowned, trying to describe the horror he walked into.<br>"Becker was being held up by two men against the wall, one man holding an arm each. Two other men were behind another man who was holding a gun up to Becker"  
>Everybody except Jess gasped, she could only listen with her mouth open and tears pouring down her face. Matt shook his head.<p>

"Becker was there beaten. Beaten so, so much. Every inch of his body was covered in bruising or blood. I shouted out before the man could shoot, he turned but ignored me."

Matt breathed in and out, he closed his eyes. "The man shot twice, once in Becker's shoulder, and once in his thigh. Blood seeped out straight away. I could see Becker's life slipping away infront of me so I started to run to him. The man told me to stop or he would shoot Becker in the head, so I did. Then, he stabbed him in his stomach and punched him to the ground."  
>Fresh tears were falling down his face. "He acted like nothing happened, he just walked away. So, I went to comfort Becker. Told him to stay with us. Put pressure on the wounds. He told me to ring the ARC not the ambulance"<p>

Everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions, Matt smiled. "I don't know either"

Everybody leaned against the walls and slid down to sit. Jess started to shake and sobbed uncontrollably. Matt went to sit next to her and put his arms round her.

"Hey, hey. Ssh. Do you know what I told him, which kept him awake?" Jess shook her head. "I told him that he had stay here for you" He told her smiling. She looked up at him, then stood up to look at Becker, she smiled through her tears.

Suddenly the heartbeat monitor went flat and Jess saw panicked medics and doctors rushing around him. She started sobbing again, Matt stood up and put his arm round her shoulder. Mumbling under his breath "Come on Becker, come on. Not now."

As soon as he said that a steady rhythm was heard. Matt sighed in relief. It's going to be a long night...

After a few hours, a doctor came out.

"You can see him if you want. But" He whispered in Matt's ear. "There's a 50 50 chance" Matt nodded understanding. He let Jess into the room first, he followed her, while the others followed him.

All of them gasped at the sight. The sight that nobody should have to see. Jess sat down and held his hand, while Matt went to the other side and grabbed his other hand...

**Sorry for the ramble, and I know it's bad sorry. I'm gonna keep going I think :) Review if you want! Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_All of them gasped at the sight. The sight that nobody should have to see. Jess sat down and held his hand, while Matt went to the other side and grabbed his other hand..._

Pain. Torture. Jess. Matt. Blood. Rain. That's what Becker could remember from the other night. He lay there in pain concentrating. He couldn't open his eyes, move his fingers. Move anything at all! But he could hear, and what he heard mostly were people crying. He could recognise Matt, Matt who saved him. He could recognise Abby, Connor, Emily. And could it really be? Jess? He hoped so much it was Jess.

Abby, Connor and Emily left the room so Matt and Jess could be alone with Becker.

"Hey buddy. You need to wake up, you hear me? We need you, pal. I need you. Jess needs you." said Matt, forcing back tears.

"Becker, I, I don't know if you **can **hear us. But, I wanted to tell you, I love you." Matt smiled at Jess, a smile which she returned.

"Come on now Becker, you can't not wake up after Jess said that"

Jess. Jess. He wanted her. So much. But, now he began to be frightened of that name. Her ex- boyfriend did this. He wasn't blaming Jess, of course not. But that doesn't mean he still isn't scared.

_Concentrate, Becker, concentrate_ he told himself. That was when he forced his eye open, then the other. That used most of his energy up.

He opened them to see Matt and Jess beaming down at him. Jess went to touch his hand, but he pulled it away, like a reflex. Matt did the same but again Becker pulled away. His heart suddenly racing. They noticed this on the heartbeat monitor. Matt realising what triggered it tried to calm him down.

"Becker, hey, Becker it's me Matt. And it's Jess. We're not going to hurt you. I promise you."

But Jess did hurt him, not directly, but she caused it. Didn't she? He shook his head, a tear escaping the corner of his eye.

"Jess. Hurt. Me" he said with a croaky voice. Jess looked shocked and tears streamed down her face.

Matt looked confused, "what? no, no she didn't. Becker, a man hurt you. Can you remember who he was?"

Becker's hands started to shake, he calmed down and he nodded. "Jess. Boyfriend. Jess's , I'm sorry" he said turing towards her. But that was a mistake which he discovered there and then, his body screamed in agony, as did he. Matt jumped up and helped him.

"Becker! Come on, it's OK it's OK"

Becker shook his head and grunted in pain. A nurse rushed in and gave him pain killers. Becker immedietely felt drousy. He managed to slur out "Jess-ex-boyfriend" before he fell into a controlled sleep.

Jess sat there shocked and shook her head.

"No no no no no. God damn it!" She yelled before storming out the room. Matt knew where she was going and what she was going to do, the instincts of a team leader. He had to stop her before she got hurt too..

**ARGH! this really didn't turn out how i wanted it too... it's awful, sorry guys! :\ Anyway, thanks for reading and please review if you have time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_"No no no no no. God damn it!" She yelled before storming out the room. Matt knew where she was going and what she was going to do, the instincts of a team leader. He had to stop her before she got hurt too.._

"Jess! Jess stop!" Matt shouted at the top of his voice, sprinting through the ARC after her. He could see her through the crowd and sped up.

Jess could hear him catching up and screamed "Matt leave me alone! I need to see him! I need to see Derek!" Of course Matt didn't listen and stopped Jess by putting his arms round her, she struggled and was shouting "Let go!" But Matt couldn't, she could get hurt too.

"Jess listen to me" She was still struggling, so Matt shook her a bit "Listen, Jess!" She abruptly stopped and listened. "If you go after... Derek, then you could get hurt!" She shook her head. "Jess! He's messed up! Leave him"

She looked down and nodded so Matt loosened his grip.

"Come on, I'll get you a cup of tea" Jess just followed him, thinking of a plan.

She had to make Matt believe that she wasn't going to go to Derek, but of course she was. Jess didn't care if she got hurt, look what he did to Becker! She had to do something, not just sit there and let him get away with it. Matt looked at her and Jess smiled, hopefully reassuring him. He didn't look convinced but shook it off.

_I'll have to keep an eye on her_ he thought.

That night, after everyone had said 'goodnight' to eachother and Becker, Jess decided it was then she was going to go. She knew where he lived, and she wasn't afraid. She looked around checking that nobody was with her and discreetly got into her mini.

She never noticed Matt watching her. _I knew she wouldn't listen _he thought, as he followed her out of the car park...

**ARGH sorry again! really not how i wanted it to turn out. you know when you have the story in your head, but you can't put it into words? yeah i have that. but, er, review! thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVALW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_She never noticed Matt watching her._ _**I knew she wouldn't listen**__ he_ _thought, as he followed her out of the car park..._

Jess arrived at Derek's house, still unaware that Matt was watching her, and she knocked. She stood there looking around waiting, Matt hid in the shadows. He would let her do what she wanted, but if it got out of hand he would help her.

The door opened, and there stood Derek, realising who it was he smiled sweetly while Jess glared.

"Derek" she stated simply. He motioned for her to come in with his hand, so she did. Matt didn't like this at all, slowly walking forward, but still hidden.

"Why Jess, what are you doing here?" He asked all innocently.

"Oh, don't give me any of that crap, Derek! You know why I'm here! Why the **hell **did you try to kill Becker?" She screamed at him, losing it. She started to thump his chest, but that didn't hurt him. Derek, however, was shocked.

"I didn't kill him? Damn it!" He registered that Jess was still hitting him, so he pinned her to the wall. "Stop Jess" he growled menacingly in her ear. Jess's heart sped up, suddenly panicked. "You don't need him. You have me" He said and started to kiss her neck.

Jess kneed him in the stomach and he staggered back. "Get away from me creep! There's a reason I broke up with you!"

Derek became furious slamming her against the wall, pinning her down once again. Jess let out a little yelp from the impact. "No, Jess! You're meant to be with me! Becker's pathetic!" He shouted, before whispering "I want you, Jess, and you want me, you know you do"

Jess shook her head, trying to look brave, she looked up with her shoulders back and said, "I love him. I love Captain Becker."

Those were the words Derek didn't want to hear, he lost it and thumped Jess round the face, knocking her to the ground. Matt burst in, hearing her scream.

"Jess!" He said before he ran to her side. She was holding her face where she was hit and let Matt help her stand up.

Derek raised his eyebrows "You. Again. What's with you and 'saving the day'?"

"Don't come near us or Becker again. You hear me?"

Derek laughed. "Oh, you two really have a thing about the Captain don't you? You better keep an eye on him then" He said winking "'Cus I'm not finished with him yet"

Jess looked at Matt panicked, they rushed out the house. They would have to stay at the ARC with Becker. They couldn't risk losing him.

They could hear Derek laughing from his doorway, "I'll see you again soon!" He shouted before closing the door. Matt gulped and looked over to Jess who was crying...

**Eh, don't really know how this one went. Review! Thanks for reading so far :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_They could hear Derek laughing from his doorway, "I'll see you again soon!" He shouted before closing the door. Matt gulped and looked over to Jess who was crying..._

Matt and Jess drove to the ARC in silence. Still shocked at what Derek had said. _"I've not finished with him yet."_ Matt shook his head and drove a little faster.

As soon as they entered the building they rushed to the medical centre, but went there to see Becker not in his bed.

Panic.

"Oh god!" cried Matt in frustration and fear. Both had assumed the worse, Derek had come.

_But wait, Derek couldn't have beaten us here _thought Matt. He looked over at Jess who was in tears.

"Jess, hey, Derek couldn't have beaten us here, or got in, it's impossible. Becker's probably wandered, which he shouldn't be doing..." said Matt, and rushed to the first place he thought Becker would go to- the armoury.

He threw the door open to see Becker sitting against the wall, arms wrapped around his legs, a few silent tears falling down his face. Matt immedietely slowed down and went to see him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Matt said trying to seem calm.. Becker wasn't stable at the minute, the attack had left him damaged.

"Guns" was all Becker said. Matt looked around, _of course _he thought. Becker had faced a gun less than 48 hours ago. "I love them- but I hate them" He suddenly grunted in pain and held his stomach.

"Becker, tell me what's wrong" Matt said sternly, Becker was in pain, he had to find what the source was. Becker looked at Matt and showed him his hand. It was covered in blood. Matt's eyes widened and quickly found the source. His stomach wound from the stab was bleeding uncontrollably again, Matt looked around searching for what could have caused it. He saw the bandage thrown across the floor.

Becker saw what Matt was looking at "I, I hate bandages" he said grunting. His eyes were drooping, close to losing consciousness again.

"God damn it Becker!" said Matt when Becker had once again been taken by the darkness. He scooped him up in his arms and rushed him to the medical centre... again. Matt ordered nurses to help him... again. And Jess watched the staff rush over him from the window... again.

**OK so, random chapter, sorry. He's going to go home soon I promise... or his he? ooooo! Anyway, review if you want. Thanks for reading so far :) First story don't be too harsh. Maybe people could tell me what they think should happen? might be better than what i have in my mind, give it a go :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_"God damn it Becker!" said Matt when Becker had once again been taken by the darkness. He scooped him up in his arms and rushed him to the medical centre... again. Matt ordered nurses to help him... again. And Jess watched the staff rush over him from the window... again._

It had been a week since Becker had wandered into the armoury. He was healing quickly and could now walk with just one crutch in no pain. Becker's mind wasn't completely back to normal, but that's what you get from being attacked like that.

Jess was just glad that she could hold his hand without him flinching away, they sat there for hours just talking. He loved it. He loved her.

"Jess?" Becker said.

"Hm?"

He gulped. _Come on, come on_ "I love you too" He said smiling, she looked confused for a moment, then remembered her telling him that she loved him.

Jess laughed "Good" she said and kissed him quickly on the lips. He was shocked, but didn't complain.

Matt walked in smiling, "You can go home tomorrow, Becker!" he said. Becker smiled but suddenly felt nervous, he was on his way home when... when it happened. He gulped.

"Hey don't worry mate, me and Jess will be with you" he said and winked. Becker suddenly felt reassured, he could do it with the two most important people in his life with him.

Becker couldn't sleep that night, he was excited and nervous both at the same time. He could be there. The man that he had nightmares of every night. Eventually he fell asleep...

Becker woke up to see Jess and Matt whispering together , Becker was confused but shook it off "morning guys" he said rubbing his eyes. Both Matt and Jess turned at the sound of his voice.

"Morning!" sang Jess, little oh too happy Jess.

"Morning, bud" said Matt in his Irish accent.

Becker looked out the window and groaned. It was throwing it down with rain. _Today is going to be harder than I thought_. Matt glanced out of the window and realised what made Becker groan. Rain.

Matt decided to take his mind away from the weather "So!" he said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "Time to go home!"

They drove in Matt's car to Becker's flat, Jess helped him out by holding his crutch and holding his hand. When he was out she handed him the crutch and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Becker asked, Jess shrugged and Becker smiled. _God, I love her_.

Matt was waiting by the door for them when they heard a voice, "Hello, again"

**OK so, it's quite predictable who it is, but you know- more action to the story. I've got a storyline in mind, but pitch in ideas if you have any :) thanks for readin so far, review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_Matt was waiting by the door for them when they heard a voice, "Hello, again"_

All three of them turned at the sound of the voice to be face to face with Derek, again. Derek laughed walking forward.

"Oh how I love moments like this" He clicked his fingers four men, the same men from the night Becker was attacked, came up from behind him.

Matt and Jess stepped infront of Becker, knowing that Derek was only after him. All of their clothes clung to their bodies, they were squinting through the rain, and water was dripping from their hair.

"Leave. Now!" Threatened Matt. But Derek just laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so" he clicked his fingers.

Two men went towards Matt, one holding him and one punched him, knocking him out.

"Matt!" Both Jess and Becker cried.

Another click of the fingers, Jess was grabbed and, she too, was knocked out.

"Jess!" Becker cried. He was terrified and furious, he wanted to hurt this man. So, so much. He's hurt Jess and Matt. He had to pay.

"Oh, and now Captain, it's just you!" he stepped forwards towards Becker. Becker held up his crutch trying to make it look threatening like a weapon.

"Stay back!"

Derek laughed and tutted "You shouldn't be like that, Becker. Grab him!" He ordered one of the men. They grabbed Becker from behind, Becker dropped his crutch and they dragged him to a car.

Matt's eyes fluttered open, a severe pain in his head made him have to squint even more through the rain. He could see Becker being taken, taken away in a car.

"Becker! Becker!" Matt cried as the car drove away. He grabbed his hair in frustration and kicked the wall. He noticed Becker's crutch on the ground picking it up carfully, he didn't know why, perhaps because it is the last thing Becker touched. Jess woke up and groaned.

"Jess, Becker's been taken we've got to-" But he was cut off from his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and it had Becker's number, so Matt answered. "Hello?"

"Go back to the ARC and answer the video call" said a voice that wasn't Becker's. "You'll be able to see him before we kill him" And they cut off.

"Becker" was all Matt could say before they rushed back to the ARC, maybe they would recognise the building or something. They had to save him!

**OK, thanks again for reading :) review!**


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_"Becker" was all Matt could say before they rushed back to the ARC, maybe they would recognise the building or something. They had to save him!_

Abby, Connor and Emily were hanging around the ADD when Jess and Matt burst in soaking wet. They ran to the computer, Jess clicking and typing frantically. They were heavily panting and shivering, but they didn't care, they had to try and save Becker.

"Woah, guys! What's going on?" said Abby, clearly startled by their entrance.

Matt was gasping for air and managed to get out, "they took him". Abby looked at Connor mouth open and eyes wide _not good_ she thought.

"OK, so why are you on the computer? Shouldn't we be out there trying to find him? Rescue him?" questioned Abby, Connor nodded in agreement, a look of confusion on his face.

Matt shook his head frantically "no, no. They, they rang and said. They said to answer the video call" He looked at his three colleagues perplexed expressions, "they said, this way, we can see him before they kill him".

This made all three gasp. They couldn't kill Becker, not **their **Becker, their friend. Abby leant over Jess's chair, "well, come on then!"

Jess was frustrated and turned around to Abby "what do you think I'm doing?" she spat. Abby backed away, clearly shocked by Jess's reaction. Jess knew she should say sorry, but she had to find the answer button, they had to save him! Doesn't Abby get that she **cares** for him?

Lester looked out of the glass window from his office, confusion hit his features.

"What on earth are they doing?" he said to himself. He sighed rolled his eyes and left the office to see why his team were crowded around the ADD, and why Jess and Matt were soaking wet.

"Would anybody like to tell me **why** Jess and Matt are soaking wet? Or **why **all of you are crowded around the computer?" He said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow. Matt turned at the sound of his voice and answered as quickly as he could.

"Long story short, Becker was kidnapped, and they want us to see him before they kill him. We're going to see if we can recognise the building or something. Got it?" and he turned back to the ADD. Lester stood there for a few seconds startled, he cleared his throat, fixed his tie, and joined the team around the monitor.

"Yes!" Jess cried as she clicked the answer button. Everybody held their breath, waiting to see what was in store.

Derek's face filled the screen, smiling.

"Ah! Welcome everybody! It's about time, too! Now, you all know why your here, hm? So here he is." He stood to the side to let Becker into view.

He was tied to a chair by his hands and feet, the chair was in the middle of a room, and a single light shone down on him. He was dripping wet from the rain and he had his head down and eyes closed, _unconcsious_ Matt thought. The walls of the room were plunged into darkness, making Becker the only thing everybody could see. _So much for recognising the room_ thought Matt. He had to come up with another plan- fast.

Derek smiled at the look on everybodies faces he could see on the screen. Even Lester, the emotionless, heartless man, looked pained. Derek couldn't help but smile more at that.

He cleared his throat and said, "Right, let's begin then shall we?"...

**QUITE CHEESY! sorry :\ hope it's ok for you, will try to update asap :) Review! Thanks! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_He cleared his throat and said, "Right, let's begin then shall we?"..._

Derek turned to slap Becker round the face "wake up, sunshine!" he shouted as Becker was suddenly conscious again. He blinked a few times taking in his surroundings, he looked confused.

"Where are we?" he mumbled, still waking up.

Derek rolled his eyes, "can't exactly tell you that can I?" he nodded towards the computer screen, "your friends would find out then and try to save you", again he rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

Becker didn't realise that his friends were able to see him and suddenly looked panicked. He shook his head vigourously, "no, if you're going to kill me, don't let them see" he said, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Derek said whilst putting on some sort of glove which had metal over the knuckles. Becker stared wide eyed at his friends, he really didn't want them to see this. It was then when he noticed that only Derek was there, none of his oh-to-precious 'bodyguards'.

"Where are your friends?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, he was acting braver than he felt.

"Oh, I thought it would be better for me to finish you on my own. Kind of has a dramatic feel to it, don't you think?" Derek said and winked. "Now! You ready?"

Becker glared at him, what kind of question was that? Was he ready to be plunged into unbearable pain again? To die? His thoughts were interupted by a fist colliding with his face. This hurt more than before though, the metal on the knuckles caused the impact to break the surface of his skin, and after one punch blood was pouring down the side of his face.

He was thumped over and over, bruises and blood appeared on his skin. Derek stopped and seemed to be panting for air, _man this is tiring_ he thought.

Becker grunted as he lifted his head up to look at Derek, he coughed trying to breathe again, blood escaped his mouth onto the floor. He could hear gasps coming from the laptop, but he couldn't look at his friend's faces.

Derek then decided to grab a bat. _Oo imaginative _Becker thought sarcastically, but it was a good choice for putting Becker in more pain.

Derek swung the bat which collided with Becker's chest, he grunted and he couldn't breathe for a second. He gasped for air, winded by the impact. Derek smiled. Another swing, this time at his shin, at the impact a loud crack was heard and Becker screamed in agony.

Derek panted, becoming worn out, so he swung the bat so it hit Becker round the head. He lay there unconscious once again.

The evil man rubbed some spit away with his sleeve and turned to face the ARC team.

"Having fun?" He questioned, and wiggled his eyebrows. The tears from the team motivated him to hurt Becker more, he just had to wait for him to wake. it shouldn't take long...

**So yeah, the next chapter is when Matt comes up with a plan, so don't worry :) I'm contemplating whether to include a creature in this or not, what do you think? Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_"Having fun?" He questioned, and wiggled his eyebrows. The tears from the team motivated him to hurt Becker more, he just had to wait for him to wake. it shouldn't take long..._

_A plan, a plan. Come on, Matt. Think! _was all Matt that was going through Matt's mind. He couldn't stand seeing Becker being hurt and beaten like this, especially when he can put a stop to it. He just had to think of a plan.

_Black box?_ He though suddenly, but he wouldn't be wearing one, as he wasn't out in the field. He sighed in frustration. _Come on!_

Then it hit him. Jess could track his mobile phone!

"Yes!" he exclaimed out loud, everybody looked at him with tear stained faces, confused. Matt looked at Jess and smiled. "Jess, I've got a plan"

Her eyes widened with delight, they can save him! "What is it?" She questioned.

Matt opened his mouth to answer, but then thought that Derek would hear him over the video call. He looked around desperate for pen and paper, he saw some on the desk, rushed over to it and scribbled down 'track Becker's mobile'. Jess smiled and nodded to show she understood, straight away she began typing frantically on one of the other monitors.

Matt grabbed a black box and whispered in her ear "send me the co-ordinates, got it?" she nodded trying not to give anything away to Derek.

Matt rushed to get an ear piece and an EMD, he needed a weapon to stop him. He heard grunts coming from the monitor again, and small gasps escaping the teams lips, he looked back to see what was happening- again he was being thumped and kicked. More blood was being shed.

Matt sprinted to the car park, jumped in the sleek black vehicle and sped off. _Need to get to Becker before he gets too hurt _he thought. He could picture Derek shooting him again, Matt shook the image out of his mind. His heart was racing, adrenilin kicking in. He could save him! Matt heard a beep coming from his black box, the co-ordinates were here. "Yes!" He shouted to nobody but himself. He will save him!

His hopes were high until he heard Jess say in a shaky voice through her sobs "Matt. B-Becker's been stabbed. Blood, everywhere. And, and there's an anomaly in the same building. And an incursion. A Raptor" ...

**Had to have Matt reveal the plan :P Coming to the end of the story now- unless I can think of a storyline :) Thanks for all the nice reviews! I feel so proud! (sad aren't i? :P) Please review more! Thankyou for reading so far...**


	15. Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_His hopes were high until he heard Jess say in a shaky voice through her sobs "Matt. B-Becker's been stabbed. Blood, everywhere. And, and there's an anomaly in the same building. And an incursion. A Raptor" ..._

Becker blinked, his vision was blurry and unfocused. Pain erupted in his body. He looked down for the source and he could see a knife forced in, Derek twisted it whilst in his stomach and left it there. Becker coughed and his head rolled to the side, losing strength altogether.

That was when he heard the familiar sounds of an anomaly alert. He opened his eyes and tried to focus on the laptop, he thought he heard Jess say that there was an anomaly where him and Derek were- and an incursion.

Derek looked at Jess over the laptop and snarled "What the hell is that?"

"Derek, listen to me. You and Becker **need **to get out of there. There's a creature on the loose in the building understand?"

Derek laughed loudly, "you don't fool me Jessica Parker"

"No!" she shouted, Becker never knew that Jess could be so loud, she started to beg "Please, you have to get out! Take Becker with you"

"I don't have time for thi-" started Derek, but Becker cut across with a sharp "Ssh!" Derek turned immedietely, anger raging in his eyes, "don't you shush me.."

He stopped when he started hearing what Becker could hear. Snarls and curious yelps were heard from the corridor, heavy footsteps were slowly getting closer.

"Derek" Becker whispered, his head still rolled to the side, he started to pant as the desperation for air was kicking in. The blood had already soaked through his t-shirt. His life was rapidly slipping away. So he said quickly, "untie the ropes, I can, I can help. Trust me"

Derek suddenly looked frightened, an emotion which Becker had never seen the evil man feel. He rushed to the chair which Becker sat on and started to untie them. He was clumsy from speed and fright. He had untied the ropes which strapped Becker's feet to the legs of the chair, and had started to loosen the ropes which forced Becker's hands to the chair, when heavy breathing was heard from the doorway.

Both men turned their heads slowly to the sound and held their breaths.

"Derek" Becker breathed, "don't make any sudden moments"

Derek nodded in understanding, so he slowly, with shaky hands, reached for the gun in his pocket. He clasped it and slowly brought it up, aiming for the creature.

However, the raptor sensed danger and lunged for Derek. In the process knocking Becker to the ground, hitting his head with great force, he groaned in pain and immedietely felt his hair getting wet, and the drips of blood pouring down his face.

The creature had forced Derek to the wall, making Derek lose his grasp on the gun, it flew across the room so that it was near Becker's head. He looked up at Derek sobbing, knowing that he was about to lose his life, then looked back to the gun. _I could save him_ thought Becker. He didn't want to, but he couldn't let a human life waste away when he could do something about it.

Becker desperately started to fiddle with the ropes which were tied to the chair behind his back, Derek had loosened them enough so that he could wiggle his hands free. As soon as they were, he started for the gun, but that was when he heard a blood curdling scream.

He looked up to see the raptor tearing away the flesh from Derek's body, not long after the scream began it stopped, the creature was now tearing away flesh from a corpse. Becker sighed in frustration, and knew he had to get to the gun or he would be dead too.

He tried to move his body weight closer to the weapon, but he was weak. Too weak to crawl to get the gun. He turned to his front to push himself up with his arms, but he screamed in agony suddenly remembering the knife that was in his stomach, and his broken shin. Like a reflex he turned onto his back gasping for air, he needed to pull the knife out, but now he literally had no strength.

But, Becker's scream caught the creatures attention and he heard the heavy breathing and the snarls come closer and closer.

"Becker!" screamed Jess from the screen, Becker looked at his friends and smiled a sad smile, a single tear escaping the corner of his eye. Abby, Connor, Jess, Emily, Lester... but where was Matt? Becker didn't even care, so he closed his eyes and waited for death.

That was when a figure burst into the room and shot the creature. Becker heard the heavy thud of the monster falling to the ground. He opened one eye to see Matt looking over him.

"Matt" whispered Becker, unable to produce much sound.

"Hey, mate. I'm here"...

**The scene is literally going to carry straight on from this chapter. I just thought that I would leave this chapter like this. Please review, they make me happy and motivated! Thankyou for reading so far, hope you're enjoying it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

_"Hey, mate. I'm here"..._

"Jess, send the medics here. Now!" He shouted over the screen.

"Matt" whispered Becker again smiling, he started laughing but ended up coughing. Matt held him up in his arms until the coughing subsided. "Sorry. Thankyou. You've saved my life again..." breathed Becker. He groaned in pain, Matt grabbed his hand.

"It's OK mate, it's OK"

Becker shook his head "No, no. Knife" he said and looked down to his stomach. Matt followed his gaze and nodded.

He put both hands around the blades handle "Ready?"

Becker nodded and clenched his teeth, tensed, ready for the instant pain that was about to come. Matt pulled the knife out as fast as he could, Becker hissed through his teeth and grunted. More blood was seeping out of the wound.

Matt looked at Becker and smiled sadly "sorry mate". Becker just nodded he closed his eyes and rested his head on the floor, still tensed. The blood was leaving Becker's body at a dangerous pace, _I need a cloth so I can put pressure on it_ he thought. He looked around the room, Becker's clothes were drenched with blood, so they would be no use. Derek's clothes were torn apart, also seeping with blood. Matt sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He took of his jacket and shirt, he scrunched the shirt up and pushed it onto Becker's knife wound. He used his jacket to cushion Becker's head, as he could see the puddle of blood surrounding it.

Matt looked over Becker's body, analysing it. He had never seen anybody so beaten and bruised, he looked worse than he did that night. Every inch of the dying man's body was covered in either bruising, dry blood, fresh blood or grazes. His eyes were blood shot, and when you looked closely through the forced injuries, his skin was deathly pale once more.

Matt grabbed Becker's hand to reassure him he was there, touching his skin was like touching ice. Becker looked at Matt and weakly smiled.

"Thankyou, Matt" Becker said, his body suddenly went limp and Matt immedietely reacted. He let go of Becker's hand and put his ear to Becker's chest- no heart beat.

"Damn it!" He shouted, and started CPR staright away.

"Matt? Matt is he going to be OK?" asked Jess weakly. Matt ignored her and carried on CPR, he was at it for a minute when he managed to feel a pulse again- a weak one at that.

"Jess! Where are the medics?" yelled Matt fiercly, he didn't mean to sound harsh but his best friend had just died infront of him, and it looked like he was heading that way again.

"They've just arrived. They will be with you in less than a minute" said Jess trying to stay professional through the sobs.

Lester put a hand on her shoulder as a way of reassuring, she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sadly.

"He's going to be OK, Jess" he whispered in her ear as they watched the medics rushing to Becker's aid and taking him away over the screen. "He's a fighter..."

**Here we go, hope it was OK for you. I don't know how to carry on, I will do another chapter (you know Jecker and Matt and Becker's bromance) but I wouldn't know how to carry it on from there. Should I end it after that? Or can someone prompt me? Thankyou for reading so far :) Your reviews have been awesome! Thankyou! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_"He's going to be OK, Jess" he whispered in her ear as they watched the medics rushing to Becker's aid and taking him away over the screen. "He's a fighter..."_

Becker was rushed into the back of the ambulance, Matt never leaving his side. The paramedics had provided the Captain with an oxygen mask to aid him.

Matt looked at Becker's body again, still in disbelief that somebody could do that to another human. It was just so inhumane. The paramedics were still busying over the soldier, trying to keep him alive. One of the medics handed Matt a blanket, Matt was confused but remembered that he had used his shirt and jacket to aid Becker. The paramedic must have thought that Matt would be cold- but he was numb, he couldn't feel a thing except for grief and worry. Then, the same medic handed him a tissue and smiled a sad smile, Matt's cheeks were soaking wet, and his vision had gone blurry- he gave the medic a nod to say thankyou.

Becker's eyes opened slightly, he squinted and was loooking around. Matt leaned forward so he was in Becker's view for reassurance.

"Hey, buddy. How're you feeling?" He said. His voice was croaky from sobbing, but he gave Becker a smile.

Becker shook his head slowly and closed his eyes briefly. He reached up to the oxygen mask and took it off.

"Sir, I advise you to keep that on, please." Said a paramedic, reaching across to put it back on Becker's mouth. Becker shook his head.

"Hang on, let him talk" said Matt with a pleading look in his eyes. The medic stared at him for a moment then nodded and looked away.

Becker took a deep breath and spoke. It only came out as a whisper, and he had to breathe between every few words. "Matt. Thanks for. Saving me. Again." Matt went to talk again but Becker shook his head, indicating him to not say anything. "I'm sorry. Sorry..." he wheezed bringing the oxygen mask back up to his mouth and took a few more deep breaths while Matt spoke.

"Why are you sorry, Becker?" he said frowning. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault, you here me?"

Becker took the oxygen mask off and shook his head, again. "Not for. This. Matt I'm. I'm. Too weak." whispered Becker. He started coughing, spluttering for air. He groaned in pain and tried to look back at Matt through his blurred vision.

"No, no, no. Becker you're weak now, but you're going to be fine. Yeah? They'll make you better, and you can live your life like it was." Matt said, new tears falling down his cheeks, he grabbed Becker's hand as if he could keep Becker here by not letting go.

Becker was shaking his head, eyes closed. "No, Matt. I. I can't. I won't. Make it." Becker squeezed his hand and gave a small, sad smile. "I. Just. Wanted. To say. Bye. And. Thank you. For saving me. Again" He laughed but it turned into an aggressive cough. "Tell Jess. I. Love her. Will you? Tell. Tell Abby. And Connor. To stay. Strong. I'm so. So sorry. Matt." said Becker.

That was when his body went limp.

**OK so it is a different turn of events, and it is quite sad, sorry! I've got a few more chapters in mind now :) Please review! (and sorry I took so long to update, i just kind of had a writers block, sorry guys!) **


	18. Chapter 18

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_That was when his body went limp._

The paramedics burst into action and did CPR, desperate to find a pulse.

"No, stop" Matt whispered to the medics. They turned to him, looking shocked.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. Matt knew he sounded stupid, he wanted them to stop trying to bring his best friend back to life.

He shook his head, tears flowing down his cheeks, he closed his eyes. "He wanted to go. You heard what he said." The paramedic went to protest but Matt cut him off. "I said no" he whispered again. His voice was hoarse from grief.

Both of the paramedics nodded and sat back. They hated losing someone, it made them feel like they had failed.

"Take us back to the ARC, place him in the medical bay. I will go to the others, and tell them" Matt said, not taking his eyes away from Becker's face, he looked peaceful now, rather than in pain. Matt knew this is what Becker wanted.

In normal circumstances Matt would have protested. Try his absolute hardest to get Becker's heart to beat again. But this time he didn't.

He held onto Becker's ice cold hand and sobbed. He sobbed out loud, the paramedics would have probably felt uncomfortable but Matt didn't care- he had just lost his best friend.

When they arrived at the ARC, Matt placed Becker's hand down carefully onto his stomach. He watched the medics head to the Medical Bay. When they were out of sight Matt headed to HUB, he knew that that is where everybody would be. He stopped at the doorway of the room and watched the scene.

Abby and Connor were hugging eachother. Jess was pacing back and forth, Emily and Lester watching her. Every person looked sick with worry. Matt took a deep breath and entered the room, tears still escaping his eyes. Every head turned in his direction looking hopeful. Matt coughed and stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Everybody" Matt said, grabbing everyone's attention. His voice was hoarse still, and everybody's hopeful faces turned into grieving ones. They knew what had happened by the state of Matt. But they had to hear it. "Captain Becker is dead" Collective gasps echoed around the room. Matt turned to his team.

"He told me he was weak. That he couldn't go on. He told me to tell some of you something. He said 'Sorry, Matt' and left us"

Jess suddenly turned angry and headed towards Matt sobbing "Why did you let him die? Why didn't you save him?" she shouted as she thumped his chest. Matt closed his eyes and looked down, her thumps didn't hurt him, they were light. He didn't take this offensively, she was grieving. Lester walked towards them and brought Jess into a hug, she sobbed into his chest while he stroked the back of her head. Lester had never showed this side of himself, he must have like Becker.

"Abby, Connor. Becker wanted you two to stay strong" Matt said addressing the couple, they nodded with tears pouring from their eyes, they never let go of eachother. "He would want that for you two as well" Matt said gesturing to Lester and Emily. They nodded in understanding.

"Jess?" Matt said gently. She looked up with red, puffy eyes gasping for breaths. "He told me to tell you that he loved you" Matt said carefully. Jess started sobbing again, a hundred times worse than before. Emily went to comfort her this time, shushing her, telling her that 'everything's going to be alright'.

"I'm so sorry everyone. But, guys?" Matt said addressing his team. "His body is in the medical bay, we can go and see him"

They followed Matt to where the soldier was. They entered the room, fresh tears escaping their eyes. Jess went forward and took his hand, sobbing as she kissed it. She stepped back and Lester put an arm over around her.

Everybody stood looking at the bravest man they had every met. A man who faced predators alone, who had fought in war. A man who had saved every life in this room at some point. Captain Becker. A soldier, a brother, a friend.

**The end! i think anyway. not sure whether i should include a funeral or leave it at that. Sorry if it was depressing, i got a little lump in my throat from writing it, deary me. Please, please, please review! Thankyou for everyone who has read it it means a lot :)**


	19. Chapter 19

I DO NOT OWN PRIMEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

_Everybody stood looking at the bravest man they had every met. A man who faced predators alone, who had fought in war. A man who had saved every life in this room at some point. Captain Becker. A soldier, a brother, a friend._

"Matt?"

"Come on, Matt. Wake up."

Matt was hearing the voices of his colleagues around him, they sounded worried. He forced an eye open to see what everybody seemed so worried about, shouldn't they be sad? Grieving for the lost Captain?

As soon as Matt opened an eye he closed it tightly again, _why is it so bright?_ he thought. So this time he slowly opened his eye, letting the light enter at a slower pace. Three faces were staring at him smiling; Connor, Abby and Emily.

"He lives!" cried Connor. They all gave a little cheer like children would and all laughed at eachother afterwards. Emily put her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him.

"How're you doing, Matt?"

He frowned, confused and lost for words. It took him a while before he could speak. "Where am I?"

Abby answered "You're in the medical bay at the ARC"

_What?_ thought Matt. His frown deepened, and Emily giggled at his expression. "What happened?" he questioned, not managing to make sense of the situation.

"You really don't remember?" said a voice that sounded like Jess. Matt turned his head to the sound and there she was sitting at another bed holding a sleeping man's hand. He had olive skin and dark hair. Matt's eyes widened.

"Becker?" he half shouted. "H-how is he here? He died?" He said frantically, but not taking his eyes off of the sleeping soldier.

His team glanced at one another nervously, not knowing what to say. It was Jess who spoke.

"Matt, Becker is very much alive" She said smiling.

"But how?" said Matt, still completely confused.

"Oh just tell him what happened, Jess" said Abby, she didn't like seeing her leader confused and vulnerable.

Jess nodded, sighed and went into the story.

"Well, you remember when you went to save Becker from Derek and the raptor?" Matt nodded. "Well... you didn't." Matt frowned. "The creature charged at you, ramming you into a wall and knocking you out. Your EMD flew out of your hand and landed on the floor so Becker went to get it. He was weak- really weak- but he couldn't let you die, especially with him watching you die. So, he used up the last of his strength to get the EMD and shoot the creature, he about killed himself doing it, too" She looked down and took a breath, remembering how close she was to losing her Becker. But she looked up and smiled "that was when the Paramedics got there and saved you both!"

Matt laughed from shock, "so Becker didn't die?" he shouted, beaming. He had never been more happy.

"Oi, mind keeping it down, soldier trying to sleep here" said a deep voice from Becker's bed. All heads turned to the sound, everybody smiling like a loon.

"Becker!" said Matt, he couldn't contain his glee. Becker smiled at him.

"Hey, buddy. Thanks for everything." said Becker, he didn't quite know how to express his feelings, he looked at Jess who was still holding his hand. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. Becker sighed and looked at Matt, "you've come to save my life so many times. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"I think you saving my life was a thankyou in itself" Matt said winking. Becker gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so. had no choice really did I? Couldn't watch my best friend get ripped to shreds" Becker said giving Matt a warm smile, which Matt returned.

"Nah, I guess not"

**THE END! the actual end :) some people weren't happy that I killed off Becker so I added this one to make people happy- sorry if it isn't very good :\ Thankyou to Heyarandomgal for helping me decide and prompting me :) Thankyou for reading! Might try to write another story now :) **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
